Almost Paradise
by HunHan's Baby
Summary: Baekhyun kesal karena diikut paksakan di acara perpisahan sekolahnya, bukannya tidak mau ikut, tapi Baekhyun gugup, kurang suka jika dijadikan pusat perhatian, bagaimana Baekhyun mentralkan kegugupannya? / ChanBaek, slight! BaekSoo and SeKai friendship!


"Sial kau Kim Joon Myeon!", pemuda ber-eyeliner tebal dan tajam itu mengumpat kasar setelah mendengar keputusan sepihak yang diambil oleh ketua kelasnya tersebut -Kim Joommyeon, keputusan untuk mengirim Baekhyun -namja ber-eyeliner sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk menyanyi diacara perpisahan anak tingkat tiga nanti.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan mendorong kursinya kebelakang dengan keras, mengakibatkan Sehun dan Kai yang duduk dibelakangnya terbangun.

"Aeyy Baekhyun!", Kai mendorong kembali kursi Baekhyun kedepan sehingga mengakibatkan kursi tersebut membentur kaki belakang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu menyipitkan matanya -yang memang sudah tipis itu.

"U-ow nyawamu terancam bung", Sehun menepuk nepuk bahu Kai dengan keras, seolah olah yang dilakukannya adalah benar dan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun setimpal dengan ulah yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Kai sendiri, padahal Kai melakukan itu untuk mewakili kekesalan Sehun juga sebenarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang berargumen dibangku mereka sendiri, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas melewati Joonmyeon yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang akan kelas mereka tampilkan diacara perpisahan nanti didepan kelas.

"Baekhyun, mau kemana kau?", Joonmyeon bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin -tapi maaf wajah Sehun lebih datar dan lebih seram.

"Kau mengirimku kan? Aku mau latihan bodoh!", Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya dengan bibir bawahnya naik keatas 3 senti.

.

.

.

Tittle: Almost Paradise

Author: HunHan's Baby

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan musik dengan wajah ditekuk, Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya disofa yang disediakan didalam ruangan tersebut sehingga membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disebelahnya terkejut.

"Wae?", Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sudah membola, Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Ani... Kyung?", Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya sedang memahami buku notasi yang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan dikejutkan dengan senyum mengerikan ala Byun Baekhyun lengkap dengan alisa naik turun.

"W-wae? Kau mengerikan Byun!"

"Duet denganku yahhh?"

"What? Kita bahkan tidak sekelas Baek, gimana mau duet?"

"Bilang aja kita sekelas"

"Ga bisa, persyaratannya boleh duet sama teman sekelas atau senior tingkat dua"

"Kenapa harus senior?", Baekhyun merana sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menggulung buku notasinya lalu memukulnya pelan ditelapak tangannya, saat dirasanya gulungan buku tersebut sudah cukup keras untuk menghantam kepala Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengayunkan gulungan tersebut keatas kepala Baekhyun dengan keras.

"AW KYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepalanya kuat, sakit sekali, sensasinya itu berdenyut denyut... dan panas...

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu menyisir rambut berwarna violet Baekhyun kebelakang, merapikannya kembali akibat diusap cukup kuat oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Baek, kadang aku berpikir masih ada otakkah didalam tempurung kepalamu ini? Atau syaraf dari telinga menuju otakmu sudah putus sehingga kau tak sadar JIKA SUARAMU ITU BAGUS BYUN BAEKHYUN!", Kyungsoo menggenggam rambut Baekhyun yang berada disela sela jarinya dan telapak tangannya dengan kuat, sehingga mampu membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

"Oke oke Kyung aku tidak akan berduet!", Baekhyun memegang tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam kuat surainya yang serasa akan rontok setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya nanti.

"Bagus", Kyungsoo tersenyum miring lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut -persis seperti menepuk kepala anak anjing yang berhasil menuruti perkataan tuannya.

"Yup Byun Baekhyun, jangan berduet. Dah, aku ditunggu sudah terlambat kelas Yunho sonsaengnim, aku duluan Baek", Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sebelum hilang dibalik pintu ruang musik, Baekhyun mengusap pelan kepalanya yang masih sedikit nyeri akibat terapi yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya tadi.

Baekhyun melihat gitar yang disenderkan didinding didekat lemari yang berisi peralatan peralatan musik, Baekhyun mengambil gitar tersebut lalu kembali duduk dan memposisikan gitar tersebut dipangkuannya untuk dimainkan.

Baekhyun meletakkan jari jari tangan kanannya dipangkal gitar dan menekan senar sehingga membentuk kunci G, jari jari tangan kiri Baekhyun mengadukan kuku jarinya yang agak panjang ke senar gitar yang berada dibadan gitar hingga membentuk melodi yang senada, sebelum Baekhyun mengganti posisi jarinya untuk beralih ke kunci lain, seorang namja tinggi masuk keruang musik tersebut dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyerahkan gitarnya pada Chanyeol -namja tinggi tersebut.

"Annyeong sunbae", sapa Baekhyun sambil setengah menunduk, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "annyeong.."

"Jadi Baekhyun, mau bernyanyi apa?", Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sehingga terdengar melodi yang asri dan memanjakan telinga, Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu Chanyeol kembali memainkan gitarnya, memberikan melodi lagu OST drama korea yang membawa nama korea selatan dan drama drama korea banyak diminati di seluruh negara dibelahan dunia, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai bernyanyi..

_Almost paradise_

_a-chimboda to nunbushin_

_nal hyanghan noye sarangi_

_on sesang da gajindeuthae_

_In my life_

_nae ji-chin salme kkum-chorom_

_tagawajun ni moseubeul_

_onjekkajina saranghal su it-damyon_

"Waahh, suara mu bagus Baek, ikut saja saat acara perpisahan nanti", Chanyeol mengomentari suara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan jelek itu, malah suara Baekhyun sangat pas dengan tempo lagu yang barusan dinyanyikannya tersebut.

"Hm sebenarnya aku di paksa ikut, sunbaenim", Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya lembut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Ikuti saja, aku yakin suaramu bagus dan pasti acara perpisahan nanti akan semakin ramai jika kamu ikut", Baekhyun merona, uhh kenapa kakak kelas tingkat tiganya ini selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Hu-um, baiklah sunbae", Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun pelan tanda gemas. "Astaga neomu kyeopta Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol tersenyum menawan, Baekhyun tambah memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri ditengah panggung yang didirikan ditengah lapangan basket -pusat dari Seoul Art High School, Baekhyun menunduk ragu sebelum jemari panjangnya memegang mic yang terletak di mic stand didepannya, Baekhyun gugup jujur saja, dihadapannya sudah ada seluruh penghuni Seoul Art High School, bagaimana jika nadanya ada yang terlepas nanti? Bagaimana kalau suara Baekhyun pecah saat ditengah lagu? Bagaimana jika mic nya mati saat Baekhyun hendak bernanyi? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata 'Bagaimana' yang lewat ditempurung kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu dengan modal keberanian Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang seluruh siswa serta guru dihadapannya.

Baekhyun hendak memberi kode pada pemegang kendali atas instrumen lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk memulai lagunya jika saja Chnayeol tidak berjalan masuk dengan bangku dan gitar listrik yang dipegangnya, lalu dengan santainya duduk disamping Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil memangku gitarnya hendak memulai permainan musiknya -katakan saja duet.

Bisik bisik dari para penonton pun terdengar, Baekhyun makin gugup, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sebentar lalu tersenyum seolah mengatakan kita bisa melakukan ini, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengangkat mic nya tepat didepan rongga mulutnya, satu satunya tempat suara indah itu akan keluar.

Chanyeol memetikkan senar gitarnya kembali memperdengarkan melodi dari lagu Almost Paradise milik T-Max dalam OST drama Boys Over Flowers.

Saat ditengah lagu, instrumen yang dilakukan Chanyeol ditambah dengan instrumen dari lagu itu sendiri sehingga membuat kesan semangat dan indah sehingga mampu membuat penonton bungkam akibat ketakjubpan akibat suara Baekhyun, kesunyian sekalipun, saat lagu berhenti, kesunyian masih melanda akibat penghayatan yang dilakukan oleh seluruh audience, setidaknya sebelum suara telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang beradu membuat seluruh audience disana memberikan tepuk tangan meriah mereka, disusul dengan siulan dan teriakan gemas dari separuh siswa dan siswi disana.

Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil nan hangat milik Baekhyun, Chnayeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun keudara lalu mereka menunduk berdua sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertujukan yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk memandang Chnayeol -tentu saja karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi sekitar 8 senti dari Baekhyun, "gomawo, Chanyeol sunbae"

"Hm, cheonma, love"

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk pergi kedokter setelah ini, ingatkan dia untuk memeriksakan kesehatan jantungnya.

**END**

.

.

.

**Yoshh FF ini terinspirasi saat Dhey nonton vidio Baekhyun, Chen, sama Kyungsoo nyanyi Almost Paradise saat di Korea-China friendship concert, beh suara Baekhyun disitu pass banget, mana Baek makek setelan jas hitam kemeja putih plus dasi kupu kupu dengan sepatu jordan keren abisss, serasa dia perform di acara perpisahan sekolah banget.**

**So mind to review?**


End file.
